Confessions
by Lady Nicole Malfoy
Summary: Harry's dating Hermione but Ginny's having his baby? What? Song Fic to Usher's Confessions Pt 2


I don't own Harry Potter! And the Lyrics are Ushers! I am just using them for my story!

This is a one parter, they might be a sequel but I dunno yet!

Pairing

H/Hr

H/G

"**Moine you know I love you right?" Asked Harry **

"**Of course I do, hunny." Smiled Moine as she hugged him**

"**Moine I don't know how to tell you this." Stated Harry looking far off **

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

"**Harry, what's going on?" Asked Hermione with worry in her voice **

"**I didn't plan for this to happen. I love you so much!" Exclaimed Harry**  
  
Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 4 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship  
  
**Flashback 4 months ago**

"**Ginny, you know I love Hermione." Stated Harry as he tried to walk away**

"**But Harry I _Love_ You to!" Screamed Ginny**

**Moments later they were sharing a butter beer, and Harry felt a pull to the young red head that was sitting across from him. **

"**Ginny let's get outta here." Smirked Harry as the two walked out of the 3 Broom Sticks **

**End Flashback  
**  
Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me"  
  
**"Moine I love you. I don't know why I did it. I really don't! I don't even remember anything!" Exclaimed Harry**

"**Are you telling me you cheated on me?" Asked Hermione her voice void of emotion**

"**I didn't. We weren't technically together yet. It was right before I asked you out." Sighed Harry he was going to lose her and it was all Ginny's fault  
**  
This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please

"**Moine I love you and would do anything for you. But I know I cant make it up to you." Sighed Harry **

"**Your right you cant. Good bye Harry." Stated Hermione as she flung her cloak around her and left. **

**Harry fell to the ground and for the first time in his life cried for everything he lost. **

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

**3 Broom Sticks **

"**Hey Moine. You ok?" Asked Ron **

"**No. Harry slept with someone the night before we got together. Now she's pregnant. I love him Ron!" Cried Hermione **

"**Moine do you know who it is?" Asked Ron **

"**No." Sniffed Hermione **

**They sat there together not saying anything as they headed back to Hogwarts. **

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 4 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

**As Ron and Hermione approached the Gryffindor Hallway they heard a cackle.**

"**Just think Colin. He actually thinks I'm pregnant!" Laughed Ginny**

"**Aren't you?" Asked Colin **

"**No. I never slept with Harry. I gave him a potion that would make him think that we did. Just to get him away from that Mudblood. Maybe now I will actually stand a chance to get with him." Laughed Ginny **

"**That's not cool Gin." Sighed Colin **

"**Oh your no fun." Spat Ginny as she walked away.**

Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me"

"**What a Bitch!" Exclaimed Ron **

"**Ronald!" Reprimanded Hermione while she completely agreed with him**

'**Harry risked everything to tell me the truth. Even though its not, he didn't know that.' Thought Hermione **

"**What its true. She may be my sister but she tried to screw over my best friends!" Exclaimed Ron**

"**I gotta go find Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she ran off**

"**GOOD LUCK!" Shouted Ron as he followed his the direction his sister went**

This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please

"**HARRY!" Shouted Hermione as she pounced on the crying boy**

"**Moine?" Asked Harry through his tears **

"**Harry! She isn't pregnant! She was faking it! You never even slept with her! She was using a potion to make you think that you had!" Exclaimed Hermione who was also crying now**

"**I love you Moine! I'm so sor.."**

"**Don't even finish that thought Harry Potter. You're mine and you didn't do anything wrong. I love you." Smiled Hermione **

"**I Love you to." Smiled Harry as he leaned it to kiss her.**

Ok ok I know it wasn't the greatest but I have had this song stuck in my head so I decided to write it. Hope ya enjoyed it!

Lady Nicole Malfoy  



End file.
